This invention relates to a support device for supporting an exhaust pipe tip during replacement of the exhaust tip.
In many automotive vehicles, the exhaust pipe or tailpipe is provided with an exhaust tip. The exhaust tip or tailpipe extender may be chrome plated or otherwise has a more appealing appearance than the exhaust pipe. However, the exhaust pipe tip is often replaced due to damage or wear.
Replacement of the exhaust pipe tip usually requires two people, one to hold and align the exhaust tip, and the other to weld the exhaust tip to the exhaust pipe. Even though the exhaust tip is telescoped over the end of the exhaust pipe, accurate alignment of the exhaust pipe tip is difficult.
An object of this invention is to provide a device for supporting a exhaust pipe tip during replacement of the tip to permit accurate alignment of the tip with the exhaust pipe while eliminating the labor intensive requirement under present replacement procedures.
The support device is clamped to an exhaust pipe and is provided with a support member which supports the exhaust pipe tip during replacement of the tip. The support device may be readily and quickly applied to the exhaust pipe and quickly welded by a single worker. Further, the support device is variously adjustable thereby permitting accurate positioning and alignment of the exhaust pipe tip with respect to various configured exhaust pipe systems.